Elena Rodríguez
Elena Rodriguez.JPG Recorte de Elena Rodriguez.JPG Puerto de La Boca,España.JPG Elena Rodríguez es una niña española que fue raptada por una Big Sister el 24 de abril de 1967, cuando tenía 6 años (por lo tanto, es muy posible que naciera en algún momento del año 1961) durante los acontecimientos de There's Something in the Sea en la localidad de La Boca (según el lugar de su mapa del mundo donde Mark Meltzer escribió la fecha de la desaparición de Elena y la "X" que marca dicho lugar. Parece ser que ella era oriunda de algún lugar de Asturias o Cantabria). Se deduce que fue una de las muchas niñas raptadas por la Big Sister para su transformación en Little Sisters antes de los acontecimientos de BioShock 2. There's Something in the Sea Mark Meltzer, en su búsqueda de información respecto a las recientes niñas desaparecidas a lo largo de Europa, guardó en su mapa del mundo, en el quinto día de su investigación, dos recortes de periódico que muestran información de lo acontecido el 23 de abril de 1967 (un día antes de la desaparición de Elena Rodríguez): *''Nota: las palabras en cursiva corresponden a palabras que el propio Meltzer subrayó en el recorte.'' Las que están en negrita corresponden a palabras que rodeó con el bolígrafo. "Red Glow" Alarms Spanish Fishermen LA BOCA, Spain-numerous fishing vessels reported seeing a fast-moving "red glow" moving towards a Spanish dock town. Authorities have discounted rumors of a submarine invasion, though local children spotted unusual boot prints on the beach. Traducido como: "Resplandor rojo" alarma a pescadores españoles LA BOCA, España - Numerosos barcos de pesca han informado haber visto un "resplandor rojo" avanzando rápidamente hacia una ciudad portuaria española. Las autoridades han descartado los rumores de una invasión submarina, aunque los niños de la zona han descubierto unas inusuales huellas de botas en la playa. El segundo recorte contiene una fotografía de Elena Rodríguez y un texto que dice: Manhunt for missing child LA BOCA, Spain-local police have enlisted citizens in a wide-ranging search for an area girl who went missing after an apparent break-in. The girl, Elena Rodrigues, age 6, was heard to scream in the night. A broken window suggests forced entry, but few other traces remain. Cuya traducción aproximada es: Persecución por una niña desaparecida LA BOCA, España - La policía local ha reclutado a los ciudadanos en una búsqueda de gran alcance de una niña de la zona que desapareció después de un aparente robo. A la pequeña, Elena Rodríguez, de 6 años, se la oyó gritar en la noche. Una ventana rota sugiere una entrada forzosa, pero pistas. Según el texto, parece que Elena Rodríguez se encontraba en su habitación cuando la Big Sister, rompiendo la ventana, irrumpió y se la llevó. Los avistamientos del día anterior (el "resplandor rojo" o las huellas de botas en la playa) corresponden evidentemente a la Big Sister. Referencias Centro de Archivos de Rapture Curiosidades * Que se sepa, Elena no tiene relación alguna con Héctor Rodríguez. * No existe ningún lugar llamado "La Boca" en España. en: Elena Rodriguez Categoría:Sisters Categoría:Personajes de There's Something in the Sea